Forgotten
by Azurame Neve
Summary: Tsuna has a elder twin brother, Sawada Ieyasu. What if the ninth boss of Vongola, Timoteo didn't choose Tsuna as Vongola Decimo but as the CEDEF boss? What if Tsuna didn't stay at Japan until 14 year old but went to Italy with Timoteo for training? What will happen next? Rated T just for safety.
1. the sawadas

Neve : hi , this is my second fan fiction so enjoy ~ don't blame me if you don't like it ! I do not own KHR .

PS : a lot wrong spelling or wrong grammer !

" " - talking

' ' - thinking/ talking in the mind

In a peaceful town in Japan , Namimori . There is children playing here and parents chatting happily , no war no killing no blood everywhere , such peaceful town . But what is that at the behind that big tall tree ? It is a boy with devine-gravity brown spiky hair which stick out in every direction , he had honey carame big eyes reading a book . What book it is ? - people will ask , the answer - it's an italian to english dictionary .

I bet you guessed who is that ? In any case if you don't know , he's Sawada Tsunayoshi , a five year old kid . Why is he there ? well , let's say if you know other language even the parents doesn't even know , will you think you will have friends who is willing to become his friend ? well exeption for the mafia bosses , arcobaleno , his guardians and his ancestor as well !

Suddenly , Tsuna's book was taken from him by his elder twin brother , Sawada Ieyasu . A blond hair with same spiky hair but it's more neat than Tsuna's , he had their father's eyes , which is chestnut eyes . They both look like THE Vongola Primo , Giotto .

" Dame-tsuna , why are you reading this crap ? Ha , i bet you read the book upside-down ! " Ieyasu said and he's the one who reads the book upside down without knowing it ...

" ... " Tsuna sweat hardly at the back of his head while his face is still blank

" your ignoring me aren't you , Dame-Tsuna ! " Ieyasu said angrily

" ... " Tsuna still had no emotion on his face like he's calm but inside he has already freak out . ' you said that I'm reading crap but yet you read it ? You say I'm reading upside down but yet you read it the wrong way ... You said I'm ignoring you ? Isn't that obvious ? Or did you want to me to say back you ? Your language seriously needs to learn from the start ! Even a 3 year old can beat you ! ' Tsuna thought

" then you don't mind I throw your book in the pile of mud there ? " Ieyasu said as he walks towards the mud

" ... " Tsuna is still emo but his brain is freaking out . ' HIEEE ! That's my book that mom bought it for me as a present ! '

" Tsu-ch... " Nana suddenly came to find him and she saw Ieyasu going to throw his book in the mud , Nana had always found out that Ieyasu bullys her Tsu-chan , but throwing things that belong to Tsu-chan in mud is forgive able but that's Tsu-chan's only present tha he told me to buy for unlike Ieyasu who bought whatever he wants .

" What on the hell are you doing ? Sawada Ieyasu ! " Nana stood up and said sternly

" Tch , Kaa-san , it's just a stupaid book from Da- " before Ieaysu finish his sentence , Nana Interupt

" Don't you dare to say Tsu-chan that name ! Sawada Ieyasu ! " Nana scolded him with her KI ( Killing Intention ) .

" Y-you o-okaa-san , I'm your prefect son ! H-how c-could y-you s-scold m-me ! " Ieaysu said cowardly and shuttering

" I maybe your mother but If your my prefect son , you should love your younger twin ! Not bully him ! Prefect son should be kind , nice , honest and not mean , a bully , selfish , greedy and a liar ! " Nana scolded her son

" m-mother but I ... " Ieyasu is protesting his mother

" no BUTS ! and do you know know why Yamamoto Takeshi not friending you But friending Tsu-chan ? Because he's kind , honest , friendly , cute , smart and knows how to do other house work ! Unlike you who boosts himself for fame , and your just a bit better that average C's ! " Nana said and lots of KI spilling out .

" Okaa-san , you should just forgive Ieyasu-kun , he didn't drop my book in the mud . " Tsuna pulled Nana's long skirt gently for her to notice and said with puppy eyes .

Nana couldn't resist Tsuna's puppy eyes and she forgave Ieyasu but glared at him for a second and smiled gently like always .

' Okaa-san , scold me because of that Dame-Tsuna ! I'll take my revenge on you ! ' Ieyasu thinks

" ne okaa-san , what did you want to say ? " Tsuna asked his mom

" oh right ! Your papa is coming home with his boss ~ so we should go home early ! " Nana smiles at them and went home with them .

Neve : that's all for now . If this doesn't go well , I think I will delete this story or discontinue the story ! Pls review ~


	2. the visit

Neve : hello , everyone ! I didn't expect this story to have a lot of followers and favourites ! I do not own KHR ! before I start the chapter 2 , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

**_lucero1142 ,_**

_**Bunnykins15 ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**Silent . Snow15 ,**_

_**Kaye2127 ,**_

_**Baraonna , **_

_**OtakuIsMyLife ,**_

_**CalmCat ,**_

**_happytth ,_**

**_XOmarceOX ,_**

_**Dragonrgerex99**_

Thank you for following ,

_**sunggyu123 ,**_

_**mariafranciscaj , **_

_**lucero1142 ,**_

_**Zeyra K ,**_

_**TsunaMoe ,**_

_**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**Silent . Snow15 , **_

_**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan ,**_

_**Mazura ,**_

_**StoneLily , **_

_**J-chan and Co ,**_

_**CalmCat ,**_

_**OtakuIsMyLife ,**_

_**belle hawk ,**_

_**happytth ,**_

_**Dragonrgerex99 ,**_

_**Phoenix Glow ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Silent . Snow15 - I will continue , don't beg .**_

_**J-chan and Co - I'll try me best !**_

**_akachan - please don't hunt me down , but yet if you hunt me down , I won't need to continue ~ hahaha , just joking ! But you dared me so should I do it ? yes or no ?_**

**_Tolazytologinin - did I ? I'll try my best but I don't know if I can seriously can continue this story !_**

**_happytth - thank you ! I will try my best ! _**

_**Dragonrgerex99 - please just call me Neve or Azzurro , and you wrote wrong my name it's Neve and not Nerve okay , kind sir ~~ if not I may find you down and kil- no murde- no hurt ! Yeah , that's the word ! I will find you and hurt you.**_

_**Phoenix Glow - what do you mean by ' okay , I review ' ? **_

_**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf - thank you , I will try my best ...**_

Neve : pls enjoy ~ PS : maybe got spelling wrong or grammar wrong don't blame or be angry at me for it .

At Sawada household , Nana is cooking dinner in the kitchen while the twins are upstairs . In Tsuna's bedroom there's light blue wall , the dark brown floor . There is a bed on the right side , a small brown table at the middle of the room , there's a few bookshelf at the other side of the bed along with a bathroom . Tsuna was reading his Italian dictionary but suddenly ' BaNG ' , the door was opened by Ieyasu . Ieyasu was angry at the park where his mother scolded him for the first time .

Tsuna stared at him for a minute and ask " What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be doing your homework Nezu sensei told us to do ? The essay about our family ? "

" Tch , I came here to steal your homework ! Is that what you think ? Did you think I'll do that or I'll copy your homework ? " the annoyed Ieyasu said

Tsuna rolled his eyes ' if you didn't came for homework , what did you came here for ? Oh I know it's for revenge because Ieyasu-kun was scolded by okaa-san . So he came to destroy my book or what ? ' Tsuna thinks as he's face is still emotionless

" ha ! I guess you didn't think that I'm here doing what ! Muahahahahahaha ! " Ieyasu said laughing like a crazy patient

' did he lost it ! He came for revenge didn't he ? Oh Kami-sama , why did you gave me such an insane brother ! why can't he be more sane ? ' Tsuna think while putting his book on the table .

" well , I will give you my answer because you look lost ! It's starts with a 'r' " Ieyasu said smiling as he thought Tsuna didn't know anything and he changed the topic to ' he need thing and that ' or ' he is popular , smart or whatever '

"..." Tsuna face palm , ' he finally lost it , I think I should tell okaa-san about Ieyasu-kun lost it so we shouldn't give him anymore stress . Yup , I think that will do ! ' Tsuna thinks walk out of the room and walk down the staircase leaving the twin there speaking to the air or itself .

" hey ! Dame-Tsuna , how dare you to ignore me again ! I didn't finish my answers yet ! " Ieyasu said who ran out of the room chasing Tsuna

' more like a long speech , I think he needs to relax and stop blabbing about him or his need and keep that big mouth shut . ' Tsuna thinks and he walks to the kitchen leaving his brother continue blabbing about his need or something .

At the kitchen , there's a lot and I meant a lot of foods on the table that can feed almost 10 grown adults full and yet Nana kept cooking more food .

Tsuna sweat drops and think ' I think okaa-san cooked too much , will we finish it ? I guess Ieyasu will be forced to finish as he brags about his growth need more food . It was funny that last time okaa-san kinda got too annoyed by Ieyasu-kun and forced him to eat so he will shut his mouth , that was kinda funny ~ ' Tsuna laughed a little but stopped .

" ne , okaa-san , are you sure otou-san will come home today ? How long will he be here ? What does otou-san work as anyways ? " Tsuna asked cutely and pulled his mothers skirt gently

" ara ~ Tsu-chan , yes I'm sure that your papa will come here today . He will be here for 1 or 2 week ~ He works as a construction worker in another country ~ how romantic ~ ! " Nana looked at Tsuna and said then smiled as she went to fantasy world and pink flowers starts to pops around the place .

' how does a construction worker be romantic ? ' Tsuna thinks

" how dare you ignore me again , Da- " Ieyasu hadn't finish his sentence was interrupt by Nana

' oh , so you know that I ignored you again and you kept talking ? ' Tsuna looked at his brother with pity for a while but went back to the emotionless face staring at his brother .

" how many time do you want me to tell you not to call Tsu-chan that name ! " Nana said and KI was leaking , the pink flowers was replaced by a dark blue plus indigo background and because she was holding a knife ( cutting vegetables ) it made the scene even scarier . She made the twins shiver and scared but lucky for Ieyasu and Tsuna , the door bell rang and Nana became normal with her cheerful smiles and went to open the door .

" Hello and I'm Sawada Nana and you are ? " Nana asked

Outside the door was an old man in his late 70s with a blue t-shirt with flowers on it , he wore a light brown short pant with a pair of slippers .

" Oh , I'm Timoteo . I'm Iemitsu's boss , Iemitsu is still doing some phone calls and he will come here later . You must be Tsunayoshi and Ieyasu then , you could call me grandpa ! " Timoteo said with a warm smile

" introduce yourself , Tsu-chan and Ie-kun ! " Nana said smiling

" okay , kaa-san . Hey , grandpa ! I'm Ieyasu " Ieyasu with a shaky smile

" okay ! Nice to meet you , grandpa ! I'm Tsunayoshi " Tsuna said and smiles cutely

" saa~ come in , Timoteo-san ! I will go and make some tea for you ." Nana said with a smile as she went to make tea .

Again the door bell rang , Tsuna went to open it as Ieyasu doesn't want to open the door , because he is a brat who clams as a elder brother shouldn't have to do this . Tsuna sighs and opened the door , there's a blonde with chestnut eyes , he is wearing a black jacket , black tie , a white shirt , black pants and a pair of black shoes . He is the construction worker who goes to work and do not come home often , Sawada Iemitsu .

" Ah ~ how's my tuna-fish doing ? " Iemitsu hug his son and said

" I'm doing fine , otou-san ! " Tsuna said as he was put down back on the floor and thinks , ' isn't otou-san a construction worker why is he wearing a suit ? ' Tsuna thinks but then forgets this and yelled .

" okaa-san , otou-san is back ! " Tsuna yelled . A few seconds later , a rushing Nana came and hugged her husband

" I miss you , honey ~ " Nana said and gave Iemitsu a kiss at the cheek

" I miss you too , Nana ! " Iemitsu said

" papa , I missed you too ! " Ieyasu who was left out said

" ah ~ my Ie-kun is doing great ? " Iemitsu asked as he hugged Ieyasu for a while and put him back on the floor .

" Yup ~ papa ! " Ieyasu said proudly

at dinner , there's a lot of food , a medium square table , the right side have Iemitsu and Ieyasu the the left side is Nana , Tsuna and Timoteo .

" ah ! I missed your coking so much ! Nana , your cooking are more delicious than the last time i ate ! " Iemitsu said and start eating

" this is very delicious ! Iemitsu , you are so lucky to have such , kind , caring wife who can cook well ! " Timoteo said after a bite of the food

" papa , I want that " Ieyasu is showing that he needs help while Tsuna is keeping quiet

" Tsu-chan , why are you not eating ? " Nana notice and asked him

" I-I can't reach the food ... " Tsuna said and looked at the food and his short hands .

" Well , say ' ah ' " Nana said to Tsuna who said ' ah ' very cutely

Before Nana could put the food in Tsuna's mouth , Nana had hugged him tightly.

" K-kaa-san , n-no a-air ! " Tsuna said who is not going to be out of air . Nana saw and let go .

" Sorry , Tsu-chan ! But you were so cute ~ " Nana said and shove the food to him .

" Hm ... " Tsuna who wanted to say something but was shoved food into his mouth . ' I don't wanna be said cute ! But if it's okaa-san , then it's okay . " Tsuna thinked angrily but then became normal as he smiled brightly at his mother .

After dinner , everyone chatted in the living room but Tsuna went upstairs and slept , he was happy that his father came home and thought every thing is good and nothing could go wrong but Tsuna didn't know this peaceful is gonna end tomorrow . ( PS : the twins sleep in different rooms )

Neve : that's for now , hope you like it ! As for the update , I'll update every month once but since today's my birthday , I think that I should post , shouldn't I ? Pls review and thank you for reading .


	3. the dream

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before i start , i would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**Leva-nyan ,**_

_**XxnikorouxX ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**Twinkles43534 ,**_

_**NATASHAMAY ,**_

_**NenePasciele ,**_

_**twirlgirl4life1 ,**_

_**Psycho Nocturnal ,**_

_**Nadeshico52000 ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Kuroi Rin ,**_

_**eichazin1502 ,**_

_**Ana Katharina ,**_

_**NATASHAMAY ,**_

_**Arcangelo379 ,**_

_**Psycho Nocturnal ,**_

_**NenePasciele ,**_

_**Nadeshico52000 ,**_

_**Twinkles43534 ,**_

_**twirlgirl4life1 ,**_

_**LaLunaLight ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**XxnikorouxX ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_** Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan - well , that's gonna be vote because I don't know which one to choose . I plan to ask you all about that when the chapter comes , but since you asked I guest we should have a vote now ? if yes , Tsuna will have his guardians but if no , Tsuna will have new guardians ( OC ) .**_

_**Psycho Nocturnal - thank you ! I will update but I don't think it's that good ...**_

_**twirlgirl4life1 - thank you .**_

_**Cafuchi - thank you and your welcome .**_

_**Guest - Sorry i do not understand your meaning ? Do you not like it or you want the others to be cute too Or is that you think Tsu-chan is cute ? Sorry , I think too much ... **_

Neve : pls enjoy ! PS : be aware that there is some wrong grammar or wrong spelling .

At Sawada household , Nana and her husband , Iemitsu is sleeping soundly . Timoteo is sleeping peacefully at the guest room , Ieyasu is sleeping while snoring loudly and lastly is Tsuna who is sleeping .

Tsuna's POV ,

" where am i ? " I said wondering at this pitch black place

" Sawada ... Tsunayoshi " a gentle voice called my name but then the sound became more and more louder .

" W-what i-is h-happening h-here ?! " I said . Suddenly , I was not in a dark place anymore instead of a plain white place . Two peron walked towards me . A blond and sky blue eyes along with a person wearing a mushroom kind of hat and she have long dark blue tied into a long ponytail with deep sky blue eyes and a orange colour tattoo at her right cheek .

" Hello , Sawada Tsunayoshi . We are in your dream for a reason . Before you speak , we would like you to see something . " The dark blue hair women said and the blond beside her nods as he agrees .

A screen appeared out of no where , The blue hair women and the blonde was there expect there was a white hair person along with the blue hair women , the blonde had 7 person along with him .

" Giotto Taru , I'm Sepira Giglio Nero . I'm the Primo of Giglio Nero Famiglia . Me and my friend here would like to give you this set of rings . I heard that you want to make a Famiglia to protect , so I decide to give you these rings . They are the Vongola Rings ." the blue hair women know as Sepira said .

" Thank you , signore Sepira . Sorry for being rude but why are you giving , me seven of these rings , signore Sepira ? " the blond man now known as Giotto asked and accept the rings .

" There are seven dying will flames in this world . They are sky , storm , rain , sun , lightning , mist and cloud . Sky flame is very rare to find , it's colour is orange , its ability is to assimilation with its surroundings and petrification or you can say harmony . The storm flame's ability is to disintegrate other object or you can say disintegrate , it's used to attack . It's colour is red . The rain flame's ability is to appeasement and dulling things or you can say tranquility . Its colour is blue . The sun flame's ability is stimulating and augmenting wounds or you can say activation , it is used to heal . It's colour is yellow . The lightning flame's ability is to hardening , solidifying objects , it can be used to protect and to attack . It's colour is green . The mist flame is optimal used with illusion . It's colour is indigo . The cloud flame is to multiply or expanding things . It's colour is violet . " the white hair person said .

" S-so , the colours of the ring represent the flame ? " Giotto asked an obvious question

" yes , now you must find other six more people to be your guardians and you are the boss . You must also find a second-in-command , who I suggest your brother twin , Hosso " Sepira said patiently .

" Six more people ? That's exactly how much people I have found ! " Giotto said happily .

" Yes , indeed . You also need an ally which I am suggesting is at your hometown . " Sepira said .

" Oh , okay ! Th- Thank you ?" Giotto closed his eyes and think , when he opened his eyes to thank both Sepira and her friend but they had disappear .

End of the screen .

continuing Tsuna's POV ,

" W-what is the meaning of this ? " I asked curiously .

" This is the starting of Vongola rings . Now do you accept your place as the boss of CEDEF ? Sawada Tsunayoshi . -f...-ot...il...fi-..." Giotto asked

" w-what ? W-what is the m-meaning of C-CEDEF ?! W-wait ! I can't hear you and how did you know me ?! " I yell and I felt a invisible hand drag me from that white place and the two person just waved to me . Now I am back to the pitch black place and I keep on hearing my name being called . Who is calling me ?

" ... -up ...Tsu- ... -an " the sound kept going till I dropped down .

End of Tsuna's POV ,

" A-ah ! " Tsuna wake up at the floor .

" mou , Tsu-chan ! You weren't waking up ! " Nana said with a sad face worried about her Tsu-chan .

" N-nothing ! W-what time is it now , okaa-san ? " Tsuna said and change the topic .

" time ? It's 8 am ! It's time for breakfast , so prepare and come down to eat ! " Nana said and went downstairs since her Tsu-kun is okay .

" Okay ~ " Tsuna smiled to his mom and went to prepare himself . ' w-what was that dream ? ' Tsuna thinks while he walk down the staircase .

" Ohayo , Tsunayoshi ! " Timoteo said towards Tsuna with a gentle smile .

" Ohayo , Tuna-fish ~~~ " Iemitsu said to his son and hugged him .

" O-Ohayo , grandpa and papa . " Tsuna said and smile to them , ' maybe I will think later ~ ' Tsuna thinks and went to his chair and eat his breakfast .

Neve : well , that's for now . Thank you for reading .


	4. The flames and Italy

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

**_Sora de la Cielo ,_**

**_Mayra58 ,_**

**_chersygunawan ,_**

**_clueless . anime . fan ,_**

**_digreg ,_**

**_magi889 ,_**

**_143badgirl ,_**

**_catlover123456789,_**

**_witchsoul531_**

**_myaccount34_**

**_miyushi black ,_**

**_Asami3 ,_**

**_choran13 ,_**

Thank you for following ,

**_Sora de la Cielo ,_**

**_ clueless . anime . fan ,_**

**_chersygunawan ,_**

**_digreg ,_**

**_catlover123456789 ,_**

**_143badgirl ,_**

**_miyushi black ,_**

**_Asami3 ,_**

**_choran13 ,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

**_Silent . Snow15 - maybe or maybe not . When the chapters come , you will know ~_**

**_happytth_**

**_Guest - about that Tsuna will CEDEF or not is actually for you all to decide by voting ~_**

**_143badgirl - thank you , I'll try my best ..._**

Neve : pls enjoy and be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammars.

After breakfast , Tsuna sits in the living room reading a novel while Ieyasu played his purple ball outside .

" It's so peacef- ..." Tsuna said while reading his novel quietly until he heard Ieyasu screaming . Ieyasu fallen down .

" I just have to say that fast , didn't I ? Arg ... " Tsuna said and put his novel on the table and go to see what's wrong with his brother .

Just when Tsuna arrived at the door , he heard his father and his grandfather speaking Italian .

" **Iemitsu, tuo figlio hanno fiamme molto potente e ha bisogno di essere sigillati, così egli non farsi male. (1)** " Timoteo said to Iemitsu as he puts his finger at Ieyasu's forehead to seal his flame .

" ** o-va bene, ma puoi lasciare mio Ieyasu e mio tonno finché sono 14? Li voglio avere un'infanzia tranquilla. (2) **" Iemitsu said to Timoteo who nods and hold Ieyasu in his arm .

" w-what ? Flame ? 14 ? What's the meaning of this ? Grandpa and papa ! I thought kaa-san said that you were a construction worker ?! " Tsuna said and bang open the door surprising Timoteo and Iemitsu .

" w-what ? H-hahaha , how long were you there ? " Iemitsu said with a nervous smile .

" when grandpa puts his figure at Ieyasu's forehead . So mind to tell ? " Tsuna said with a dark aura surrounding him .

" Oh my , Nana was also like that when she found out that I hid the fact I skipped breakfast and lunch ... She also release dark aura like she wants to kill someone like my Tuna fish now ! My Tuna fish is looking a lot like Nana ~~ " Iemitsu thinks proudly of his son in the wrong time and wrong way .

" w-what ? " Tsuna asked confused , ' ah my friend , you are embarrassing yourself in front of your own son , you should keep your own idiotic thinking to yourself . ' Timoteo thinks .

" well , if you want me to explain it to you would have to follow me to Italy to train until your brother is ready . Are you ready for this ? Tsunayoshi . " Timoteo asked with a stern face .

" When will Ieyasu be ready ? I have to leave okaa-san to find out ? and I also need to train ?! " Tsuna asked his grandpa unsure as he want to be sure of the conditions .

" your brother will be ready when he is 14 years old . Yes , you need to be separated from your mother , and you would need to be trained . Are you ready for it , Tsunayoshi . " Timoteo said patiently .

" ... y-yes ! I would like to go to Italy to train until I'm 14 . " Tsuna said with some resolve in his eyes .

" o-okay , then but be prepare of what you are going to know when you arrive at Italy . " Timoteo said

" Lunch is ready , Timoteo-san , honey , Ie-kun and Tsu-chan ~ ara , Ie-kun must have been tired and slept ? " Nana came out from the house and told them . She saw her husband holding a sleeping Ieyasu and a smiling Tsuna and Timoteo .

" wow ~ time sure flies fast , two hours have past ~ hahaha ! " Iemitsu said and grins .

" honey , Timoteo-san , what are you two waiting for ? Come in to eat lunch ! " Nana said took Tsuna with her inside .

" ah , yes ! Coming ~ " Iemitsu said and got in the house with Timoteo.

At the dining table ,

" erm ... Nana I have something to tell you ... " Iemitsu said nervously .

" y-yes ? Honey , what is it ? " Nana said after eating some rice and look at Iemitsu .

" erm , Timoteo and me plan to take Tuna with me to Italy ... " Iemitsu said carefully .

" Oh ~ and why must Tsu-chan go with you ? " Nana said with a very sweet smile which said _tell-me-a-believe-able-reason-or-prepare-to-be-torture _and some dark KI spilling out .

" erm ... He ... " Iemitsu didn't know what to say , he looked at Timoteo with a nervous and panic face .

" What Iemitsu is trying to say is Tsunayoshi can have an even better education at Italy which fit will him well as here is good but there is better . " Timoteo said with a chuckle .

" oh ~ when will Tsu-chan come back here ? " Nana thinks and ask again but not with a smile now but a stern face .

" well , he will come back when he is 14 years old . " Timoteo said with a smile .

" Then Tsu-chan , do you want to go ? Go to Italy until 14 year old ? If you agree then I will allow but if you don't want I will decline . " Nana said to Tsuna with worried face .

" yes , I want to go to Italy , okaa-san ! " Tsuna said to his mother with a smile .

" Okay then I agree you can take Tsu-chan with you to Italy but on one condition . " Nana said strictly

" what is the condition , okaa-san ? " Tsuna asked Nana with curious eyes .

" you must always send letters or postcards to me every week ! " Nana said with a bright smile .

" Okay ! " Tsuna said with a smile to Nana and hugs her .

" w-what happened when I sleep ? " Ieyasu who woke and said .

" n-nothing ~~ " Tsuna said smiling .

A few days later , Namimori's airport ,

" bye bye , Tsu-chan ~~ " Nana said to her Tsu-chan who is holding Timoteo's hand walking to the plane .

" Bye bye , okaa-san ! " Tsuna said and waved while smile brightly to Nana .

" Bye , Nana ! I didn't want to leave , but work calls ! " Iemitsu said crying tears with a funny face which made Nana laughs .

" Bye bye , Nana-san , Ieyasu-kun . " Timoteo said to them .

" Mother ? When is Dam- ... Tsunayoshi coming home ? Or is he gonna be there forever ? " Ieyasu said , when he wanted to say ' Dame-Tsuna ' he saw his mother dark aura smile then he change the name .

" When your are ready . " Nana said while gently looking at the blue sky and smiled . ' Tsu-kun always likes to look at the sky , now I understand . ' Nana thinks with a beautiful smile .

' W-when I am r-ready ? ' Ieyasu thinks , " When am I ready ? Mother ! " Ieyasu asked

" you will know when time comes , so let's go home now ! " Nana said with a fake happy face , clapping her hands and walk home with Ieyasu .

" O-okay ." Ieyasu walks home without noticing that is a fake smile .

Translate -

**(1) - Iemitsu, your son have very powerful flames and needs to be sealed, so he doesn't get hurt. **

**(2) - o-okay, but you can leave my Ieyasu and my tuna until 14? I want them to have a peaceful childhood.**

Neve : that's for now , because some are asking why Tsuna is the CEDEF boss and some hope for him to be the Decimo and I can't decide so I decide that you vote . now it's time for the voting - should Tsuna become the CEDEF boss or should he be Vongola DECIMO ? Is Tsuna going to have new gurdians ( if so , should it be new-made OCs or other characters ( I-pin , Bianchi and the others ) inside there ? ) or the old guardians ( Gokudera and the others ) ? You can review or PM me . Thank you for reading it !


	5. Vongola and Tri-ni-set

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**KnB fan ,**_

_**DragonPhoenix1026 ,**_

_**Jeanxjeans ,**_

_**Kurenai Kurohime ,**_

_**otakuninja14 ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Natsu Yuuki ,**_

_**DragonPhoenix1026 ,**_

_**Red-Hot Habanero ,**_

_**Jeanxjeans ,**_

_**Kurenai Kurohime ,**_

_**lildevil95 ,**_

_**Vetrag ,**_

_**otakuninja14 ,**_

_**randombubble3 ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**LaLunaLight ,**_

_**Natsu Yuuki ,**_

_**Aida ,**_

_**Guest ,**_

_**Guest , **_

_**Psycho Nocturnal ,**_

_Vote : Is Tsuna going to be CEDEF Boss or Decimo ? The vote will end at the end of November ._

_CEDEF BOSS : 0_

_DECIMO : 5_

Neve : be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar . Enjoy ~

At the airport of Sicily , Italy .

" This is Sicily , Italy where your father works at , Tsunayoshi . " Timoteo said gently to the still sleeping Tsuna .

" Timoteo , I think we should go back to the Vongola Mansion before anything happens ! " Iemitsu said to Timoteo while holding the sleeping Tsuna .

" Yes , let's go . " Timoteo said and they went to the Vongola Mansion .

In Tsuna's dream ,

" this is that dream w-wh... " before Tsuna could finish his sentence Giotto interrupt along with Sepira came out from who knows where .

" yes , indeed , Tsunayoshi . You can call me Giotto " Giotto said .

" why am I here ? " Tsuna asked

" well , you see you are here because we think you are suitable for the place of the sky of Vongola or the sky of Arcobaleno or the sky of the Mare but the sky of Mare seems to be selected . " Giotto said with a sad smile .

" Vongola ? Acrobaleno ? Mare ? Clam , rainbow and sea ? "Tsuna once again asked and confused .

" yes , Vongola is clam , the Arcobaleno is rainbow , the Mare is the sea . This is the representative of the tri-ni-set . " Sepira said while gently patting Tsuna's head .

" Tri-ni-set ? What is that ? " Tsuna asked still confused .

" Well , I tell you that later , now signore Giotto have something to say . " Sepira said with a smile .

" It's okay , I think he should know what is the Tri-ni-set first . " Giotto said .

" Well , in this world there exist hidden powers like the dying will flame . Like last time you would know that there is 7 type of flame - sky, storm, rain, lightning, sun, mist and cloud. They are the Mare Rings , the Vongola Rings , and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers , which are the Rings that make up the Tri-ni-set , or 7³. Each set has 7 Rings, so there are 21 Rings in total. 7³ is the foundation of this world, and the Arcobaleno will sacrifice themselves in order to protect it. The Tri-ni-set is a device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force. These Rings and Pacifiers are administered by Kawahira, who will go to any means to protect these powerful objects. However, originally the Tri-ni-set was in the form of 7 stones, which were supported by a species that had existed on Earth before the humans example like me and Kawahira , and eventually turned into the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. However, as the species died out, due to unknown reasons, we had to rely on the humans' power to sustain the Tri-ni-set further splitting it into the Mare Rings and Vongola Rings and then they were split until they landed onto the hands of humans. The Vongola Rings were given to signore Giotto by me and the Mare Rings were originally controlled by me but it is now sent to the selected owner and of course, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers were guarded by the Arcobaleno . " Sepira said then nods toward Giotto .

" Sawada Tsunayoshi . " Giotto called Tsuna's name in a serious tone .

" Yes ? " Tsuna replied with a confused face .

" Would you want to take the place of Vongola Decimo or the CEDEF Boss ? " Giotto said with a serious face to Tsuna .

" V-Vongola Decimo ? Clam Tenth ? What's that and what's the CEDEF ? " Tsuna asked curiously .

" Vongola is the famiglia that your father works for as the CEDEF Boss , Tsunayoshi . " Giotto explains and let Sepira to finish it .

" about Vongola and CEDEF , you will find out from your father , Tsunayoshi-kun . " Sepira said with a chuckle after looking at Tsuna's pout .

" So what is so special about this Vongola Decimo ? " Tsuna asked to know more .

" Vongola Decimo is the next boss of my famiglia and the strongest mafia famiglia . " Giotto said .

" why do you ask me about the CEDEF boss ? am I suppose to be the Vongola Decimo ? " Tsuna ask .

" we ask as we don't agree with your brother to take the Decimo . " Giotto said with Sepira nodding beside .

" Okay , I ... " before Tsuna could answer , he saw he's father and grandpa .( that mean Tsuna woke up by his father . )

" Tuna-fish ! This is the Vongola mansion ! " Iemitsu said to his son happily while grandpa just laugh lightly .

" ne , papa ! What is Vongola ? " Tsuna asked since here is the place where he finally will know about his father and his father's job .

" Vongola is clam in Italian ! " Iemitsu said with a goofy smile .

" Tell me the truth , papa . " Tsuna said with a serious face .

" Are you sure , Tsuna ? " Iemitsu said with a serious face which Tsuna never knew he had one because he is always smiling or goofing around .

" yes ! I'm sure . " Tsuna was startled at first but answer his father firmly .

" Okay then . Vongola has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest . The Vongola came into being after Cozarto Simon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfil this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, your granpa but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo . " Iemitsu said .

" Mafia ? Violence ? Crime ? Tradition ? Rules ? Power ? " Tsuna said as he now know what he's father did .

" Yes . I'm sorry , Tuna-fish for involving in this . I'm sorry ." Iemitsu said while looking sad .

" I'm okay but will this make okaa-san in danger ? Will she be in danger ? " Tsuna ask as he is only concern about his precious , loving mother .

" I suppose Nana is okay and won't be in danger since I rarely came home so that people won't follow me to that house . " Iemitsu said .

" Then it's fine since from now I'm gonna train so that when I come back to help okaa-san and her safety . " Tsuna said .

" R-really ? you are not angry ? " Iemitsu said surprise that he thought his tuna-fish is gonna hate him forever for dragging him into the dark side of the world - Mafia .

" I'm angry at you for not telling ! but it's okay since after I train , I will protect okaa-san ! " ' and won't let okaa-san be sad anymore ' Tsuna think as he didn't want them to know with resolve in his big eyes .

" that's sounds like my Tuna-fish ! " Iemitsu said and he's gonna hug Tsuna but he failed as Tsuna walk to the side and he slammed the wall . Tsuna looks and sweat drop at him while Timoteo chuckle at his friends idiocy .

" But then what is your job , papa ? " Tsuna now is curious .

" well , my job is the CEDEF's boss ! " Iemitsu scratch his head with his normal goofy smile .

" What is CEDEF and who is that women holding a riffle aiming at us ? " Tsuna said and point his figure at someone behind Iemitsu .

Neve : well , that's for now ! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading ! Guess who's holding the riffle but I guess most of you guessed it !


	6. The start of training

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR ! before I start my chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**JunePKJunior ,**_

_**Natsu Yuuki ,**_

_**DarkCielo20,**_

_**C . Ku Silver,**_

_**Zeyra K ,**_

_**seimisukimiya ,**_

_**mychibidragon ,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**Al Landers ,**_

_**ClaMs1sMalC ,**_

_**JunePKJunior ,**_

_**LuthienOronar ,**_

_**Sakura Hoshina Angie ,**_

_**kiddiedetective,**_

_**purple-stained-sky ,**_

_**mychibidragon ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Yuki - correct ! It's Lal ! Soon , maybe~**_

_**DarkCielo20,**_

_**143badgirl ,**_

**_RenaScarlet,_**

**_Mayra58 ,_**

**_Natsu Yuuki ,_**

_Vote : Is Tsuna going to be CEDEF Boss or Decimo ? The vote that have ended at the end of November ._

_Result : Tsuna is going to be Decimo. _

Neve : enjoy then, pls be aware of wrong spelling and wrong grammar.

" ne ne , who is that women taking a riffle aiming at us , papa , grandpa ? " Tsuna said with an innocent voice and the big cute eyes.

"KAWAAAIIIII ~~~ "Iemitsu said and hugged his son ignoring the riffle aiming at him.

the women at her early 20s has dark blue shoulder-length hair and red eyes , she is wearing a black long sleeve jacket , white long sleeve shirt , long black pants , a long black tie and black shoes with scars on her face and using an riffle aiming at Iemitsu , her boss.

' it's ... ' Timoteo sweatdrops looking at the women shooting Iemitsu while Tsuna looking at them in awe.

" ne ne , onee-san who are you ? " Tsuna asked the women that stop shooting at Iemitsu and look at him.

" Lal Mirch , brat. " Lal Mirch said blushing at bit at the cute little brunette in front of her.

" Ne , Lal-nee, can you teach me how to aim that riffle ? It looks so fun shooting papa. " Tsuna said while looking awe at the riffle.

" w-what ? Your that bastard's son ? " Lal Mirch shouted and Timoteo sweat drops.

" Yup , so can you teach me how to a- " before Tsuna finish another sentence, Iemitsu came back after hearing ' It looks so fun shooting papa ' - well, it kinda echoed in his mind and interrupted Tsuna.

" my TTTTuuuuunnnnnnaaa-fish ~~~ how could you think that shooting your father is fffuunn ?! " Iemitsu scream then wailed and cried . Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

" Because ~ " Tsuna said and he though of something and pause.

" Because ? " Iemitsu is eager to know if his son is playing around. If he just knew, how correct he is.

" Because you deserved to be punish for making okaa-san in danger ~~ " Tsuna said smirking to his father. Everyone in the room except Lal who is amused is sweat dropping even more.

" Well , brat. If you really want to aim a gun or a a rifle you must first past my morning exercise. Can you do that ? " Lal said with another smirk.

" Okay~ but my name is not brat , it's Tsunayoshi Sawada , since we're at Italy . And I'm going to shoot papa for fun~~~ " Tsuna said smiling happily. Iemitsu continue to sulking at a corner of the room.

" Ah , papa. Tell me , what's CEDEF ? Am I the next CEDEF boss or the Decimo ? " Tsuna asked what he wanted. Everyone in the room became stiff , especially Timoteo.

" Tsuna, the Decimo is your elder brother. and yes, since you know about mafia , you are going to become the CEDEF boss. **"Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" **in Italian for _"External Advisors of the Family"_, also known as CEDEF. It is founded by the 1st Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian, Alaude, are the external advisors for the Vongola Famiglia. The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. Its headquarters is disguised as an ordinary business's building.

When Giotto, the Vongola Primo, was naming Ricardo as the Vongola Secondo, the former wanted to split the power in the Famiglia to have balance; thus, he commissioned Alaude to create CEDEF.

The members of CEDEF are members of the Vongola Famiglia that remain outside the direct control of the main Famiglia. They hold very little power during times of peace; however, they become a very important part of the Famiglia during times of crisis because, at such times, the CEDEF leader becomes the Vongola Famiglia's second-in-command, and also merges with the main Vongola. The CEDEF can thus be considered the "second Vongola".

They also have as much voting power as the Vongola Boss when choosing the Famiglia's next Boss. If the Vongola Boss and the leader of the CEDEF disagree on who the heir will be (though Reborn mentions that it rarely happens), the CEDEF leader has the power to send his or her Half Vongola Rings to the candidate of their choosing and subsequently the candidate's Guardians. The next heir is chosen when the Half Vongola Rings are reunited into the Vongola Rings after a battle between the two Boss candidates. Well, that's all I think. I can't actually remember about everything, haha ! " Iemitsu said from a stern face to a gofy smile.

' Idiot. ' everyone in the room thinks.

Next day at the training room, 6 am,

" Let's get to training then. Do fifty push-up and run the whole building 20 times. So go now ! " Lal screamed as Tsuna starts doing push-ups.

' This is harder than I think ! ' Tsuna thinks as he starts the push-ups .

after a few hours of push-ups , he went to run around the building.

suddenly , he pass by a room with two big door that are full of voices.

" Trash, I said you do the paperwork ! " a loud voice shouted.

" VOI, stupid boss, it's your job , in case you have forgotten ! " another louder voice said and 'BANG'.

" Mou, boss don't be so harsh. " another voice said, to Tsuna it's kinda like a women's but Tsuna's guts doesn't agree.

" Tch, this is not worth for money. " another small sound said.

" ushishishi " another laughing voice is heard.

' Who have that kind of laughing sound ?! ' Tsuna thinks but apparently, he's going to met anothe mist guardian who has another ' speacial ' laughing sound that goes by ' kufufufu '.

" what ever boss say it's obey absolute. " another voice is heard.

' Well, that's damn weird. ' Tsuna thinks and he trips. Making the noises stops and the door opens.

' Why does my clumsyness appear now ?! ' Tsuna panicks as the door opens even wider. Showing a few people's shadows.

Neve : well that's for now. For the people, you must already guess it right ? Well, I'm sorry, I'm not so familiar with the way how Varia works. Sorry if it was kinda too OOC.


	7. Varia

Neve : hello , everyone. I do not own KHR. Before I post the next chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**Iceoo24 ,**_

_**JaNaSeL ,**_

_**Jade36963 ,**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero ,**_

_**e1513,**_

_**inulover305,**_

_**harrylover101,**_

_**bella curren the original,**_

_**Olka9854 ,**_

_**RionaCremisi,**_

_**Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura ,**_

_**Tyler . Amy . and . Maki . Toda ,**_

_**XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX,**_

Thank you for following ,

**_Flower Blossoms ,_**

**_Nightmare Knight Zero ,_**

**_Olka9854 ,_**

**_Teshigahara Terumi ,_**

**_RionaCremisi,_**

**_Theendofbooks5 ,_**

**_harrylover101 ,_**

**_tisha2803 ,_**

**_xeyuxe20,_**

**_XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - great idea XD**_

_**choran - here.**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero ,**_

_**Iceoo24 ,**_

_**Platina1499 - I know right ! **_

_**Natsu Yuuki - I'm trying to make it longer...**_

_**Yuki,**_

Neve : pls enjoy ! there might be wrong spelling or wrong grammar.

The door opened , Tsuna saw six people coming out of the room.

A person shoulder-length with hair of grey hair came out with some people behind him. There's a weird black spiky hair guy with some rings on his face. The other one is a baby wearing a cloak that covers half face and body. A blonde with hair with a crown on it, hiding his eyes and is grinning like a mad person with ' ushishishi ' and Tsuna thinks that he have some mental issue with the person behind him , he has brown hair with a side part of green hair and he acts a bit weird.

" VOOIII, what's a kid doing here ?! " the white shoulder-length hair guy shouted.

' He sure have a loud voice. ' Tsuna thinks While covering his ear.

" Tch, nothing worth money for. " the baby says.

' for a baby who counts money... ' Tsuna think sweat drops.

" why a peasant is here ? " the blonde hair boy said.

" Is that a real crown ? " Tsuna asks curiously and ignored the earlier question.

" ushishishi, It is a real crown. " the blonde hair boy said.

" oya~~ what a cute boy ~~~My name's Lussuria~~~ You can call me Luss-nee~ " the man who has a side part of green hair said.

" o-okayy..L-Luss-nee ? " Tsuna said unsure as the man called Lussuria squealed.

" Trash, who are you ? Why are you here ?! " another man asks, he have Red eyes and black hair. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail (most speculate this to be a raccoon) at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He also wears a Varia uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots, also having a tattoo on his left shoulder. ( for your information, The Cradle Affair hasn't happen yet. )

Another guy who saw Tsuna didn't answer and went to take his weapon-an umbrella pointing at Tsuna's neck,

" answer boss, brat ! " the guy said, he had black spiky hair and black eyes. Tsuna then snapped out of his daydream.

" Ah, sorry. My name is Tsunayoshi and I just pass by here to do the running, Lal-nee told me to run around for 20 times, so I could learn how to shoot and aim papa ! " Tsuna said while smiling.

" Tsunayoshi ? Iemitsu's child ? " The man asks and throw a wine bottle towards Tsuna who dodge it.

" Yes... " Tsuna said calmly, his gut is telling him, something is going to change his life.

" So you want to aim and shoot your father and started training with that trash ? " The man said lazily.

" Yup! It looks so fun, shooting papa and look at his funny expressions ! " Tsuna said happily making the man laughs.

" My name is Xanxus, trash. You want to join us, the Varia ? " the man called Xanxus asks smirking.

" b-but , boss ! " the another man who holds the umbrella tried to protest.

" Let the trash talk. " Xanxus said and throw a bottle at him which breaks.

" I don't know...papa said something about CEDEF ... Can I learn how to fight and hack ?! " Tsuna said innocently.

" It's okay, trash. Iemitsu will agree and we'll teach you to fight and hack maybe. " Xanxus said.

" ...okay then. I'll join, Varia. But why did you choose me ?! " Tsuna said after he finishes thinking.

" to see if you are Varia material or not. " Xanxus said smirking and walks inside.

" Che, Idiot boss, always does things his way. My name is Superbia Squalo. Remember it brat. " the silver hair guy said loudly and he walks inside.

" Ushishishi, I'm Belphegor. I'm a prince. " the blond man grin while saying.

" Hello, Bel Prince. " Tsuna said following what he said because Tsuna thinks it's interesting and funny.

" If you want my name, you must pay me $23000. " the baby said and floats away.

" His name is Mammon, now let's go inside ! " Lussuria said while push him towards the room.

In the room, the room was very pretty. Red walls, red carpet floor, there's some chair looking like the ones that the Kings and queens sits on.

" I'm Leviathan. " the man who keeps his umbrella said unwilling.

" So...when's the training going to start ? " Tsuna asks curious as he saw them sitting at a chair doing their own stuff.

" Later, now go find something to do. " Squalo said doing the paperwork that his boss is too lazy to do it.

" Okay... " Tsuna decided to wonder the place to find some books to read. The books were about guns or even some information about other families. But eventually, Tsuna got tired of read and is asleep.

On the other side of the castle,

" hm...where did the brat go ? " Lal wonder while Iemitsu is running around like an idiot at the hallway.

" TTTTTUUUUNNNNAAA-FFFIIISSSHH, WHERE ARE YOU ?! IF YOU CAN HEAR PAPA, SHOUT FOR PAPA ! WHERE ARE YOU ?! " Iemitsu shouted again and again. The People on the hallway saw Iemitsu shouting and thinks that Iemitsu has just lost something and he is very weird.

Neve : Hm...that's all for now. I know it's terrible and short, anyway, thank you for reading. PS : I'm not so familiar with the Varia, I hope I didn't make it too out of character...


	8. The training ( part 1 )

Neve : Hello, everyone ! I don't own KHR. Before I start the chapter I would like to :

Thank you for favouring,

**_AkemiClover27,_**

**_Kaiko pyon,_**

**_Luna D. Trinity,_**

**_Lady of Dreams and Nightmares,_**

**_Oozora Cielo,_**

**_devilhuntermistress,_**

**_DeathNecromancer,_**

**_fanofmanyfriendofall,_**

**_happygolucky27,_**

**_Phoenician Rose,_**

**_RogueKiller,_**

**_kelly-1998,_**

**_shin18theOtakubooklover,_**

**_yakikikusoso,_**

**_zairaswift,_**

Thank you for following,

**_AkemiClover27,_**

**_akirachan7,_**

**_DRARKER,_**

**_DeathNecromancer,_**

**_Kaiko pyon,_**

**_Luna D. Trinity,_**

**_Lady of Dreams and Nightmare,_**

**_Poosa-ard,_**

**_Tsunaruhime1827,_**

**_RogueKiller,_**

**_fanofmanyfriendofall,_**

**_kelly-1998,_**

**_shin18theOtakubooklover,_**

**_yakikikusoso,_**

**_YukiyYue,_**

**_zairaswift,_**

**_( there mighty be someone I missed out, sorry )_**

Thank you for reviewing,

**_Natsu Yuuki - I know right,_**

**_TheoneswhohidesbehindshadowS,_**

**_zairaswift - I'm here ?_**

**_Guest,_**

**_Guest,_**

Neve : Be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar. Pls enjoy ~

_Inside of Tsuna's Dream,_

Tsuna standing at the white place waiting for the two to appear. But instead of Giotto and Sepira, it's Giotto and another six people wearing weird clothes.

" Ara ? Giotto-san, who are those ? " Tsuna asked curious, as the six people began to fight ?

A red hair man with tattoo on his face is chasing the green haired afro guy, a blue hair man wearing a tradition japanese clothing is trying to stop them but failed and end up joining the chase. A black spiky hair man is yelling with a book in his hand. A platinum blonde hair man and a mushroom indigo hair guy are fighting with cuffs and a sphere.

" A-ah, these are my guardians, don't care about them. " Giotto said smiling, but his eyes is twitching.

" b-but look at those, they are destroying everything there is. Where's Sepira-san ? " Tsuna asked and dodged the flying book nearly hitting his head. He noticed that Sepira is not here.

" a-ah, nevermind that. She's gone. But another women is replacing her place. " Giotto said as another women came in. She's almost like Sepira but the orange flower-like tatoo under her left eye.

" G-gone ? " Tsuna asked innocently, not understanding it. Gone, could mean she's missing or went somewhere else.

" erm...how do you explain these ?...If I said like that...it might break his heart...but then...no..how bout this... " Giotto mumbles but never gave Tsuna an answer, leaving Tsuna looking at him curious.

" you are Tsunayoshi-kun, right ? " the women knee down to Tsuna's height and pats his head while asking him a question.

" yes, and you are ? " Tsuna said as he blinks at the women.

" I'm Luce of the Giglio Nero. You see, Sepira-san, have gone to somewhere else. A very far place that you will understand, when you are much older, dear. " the women called Luce said smiling.

" un. So what's the meaning of this dream ? " Tsuna asked, going to the main point.

" You see, you have to start training, you must be stronger to ... " Luce said seriously.

" w-wait ! w-what ? I couldn't hear the last part, Luce-san ! " was what Tsuna said confused.

What he got as a respond is Luce smiling with Giotto, while they waved their hands at the fading Tsuna.

" Is it alright, to not tell him the truth? " Luce asked politely as her eyes flashes sadness and worry.

" It's not time yet. The time will come, when it's needed. " Giotto said serious, but unfortunately the noise from behind is getting louder as the items there were was all destroyed.

" ..oh~~~, when it was my moment, you all gotta be the ones who destroyed the moment. Look at those things destroyed, ruined, who will pay for them ~ ? You all will ! " Giotto yelled as he walks towards his guardians.

" w-wait ! Nooo, Gio you can't do this ! " the red hair guy and the green hair guy yelled in horror.

" yeah, calm down, " the blue hair man said laughing.

" oh, _I'm calm_. You all are not, so I'll cold you down. Zero point breakthrough : first edision. "Giotto said as he frooze, he's guardians.

" Well, Giotto-san, care to enjoy some tea ? " Luce said smiling as she sips her tea.

" yes, thank you. " Giotto said as he took a cup.

_At the Varia's room,_

Tsuna woke up due to the loud, annoying shouting and the furniture's broken to half voices.

" w-wat is gowing on ? so nowsy ? " Tsuna said yawning while his brain is still in-progress to function.

" C-C-Cute ! " Lussuria yelled as he hug Tsuna after seeing his cute expression.

" ? E-Eh ? I thought there was furniture here and there, the book shelves are on the floor broken to half ? Ah, look at that used to be beautiful vase, it turned to smallw shattered pieces. " Tsuna said as he saw, the once pretty room become terrible and broken ?

" It's because of this stupid bos-, VOI, WHO THROWN THAT BOOK AT MY HEAD ?! " Squalo said annoyed then yelled as the book kept being thrown at him.

" Me, scum. " Xanxus said with an annoyed face.

" Y-YOU, STUPID BOSS ! " Squalo yelled angered and charged towards Xanxus, but Xanxus threw him to the wall. This continue again and again for 20 times.

" ...how about them ? " Tsuna asked Lussuria, pointing at Bel whose throwing knifes at Levy and Mammon is betting with Bel, 'how many time will Levy scream in pain' bet.

" that's just a bet. " Lussuria said as Levy yelled a scream, another 'ushishishi' laugh is heard.

" *growl* " the sound heard by the Varia's as they keep quiet, trying to know, where did the sound came from.

" *growl* " the sound came from Tsuna, whose face red like apple.

" ara, Tsuna-kun, It's noon and you haven't eaten anything ? " Lussuria asked happily when he saw Tsuna nods.

" ushishishi, the bunny wants to eat lunch, I will following him to then " Bel said as he walks towards Tsuna.

" mu...there's no money for me here anyways. " Mammon said and float towards Tsuna as well.

" Un. Let's eat lunch ~ " Tsuna said as he jumps up and down.

' BaNG ! ' The door have been slammed opened.

" Tuna-Fish, ARE YOU HERE ?! " Iemitsu yelled as he barged in the room, with Lal behind him.

" DID THEY HURT YOU ?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?! " Iemitsu yelled, as he saw Tsuna and hugged him tightly, ignored that his son, is calling out for air.

" Iemitsu, you're killing your own son. " Lal said as she watchs Tsuna turning blue and then Iemitsu yelled and released him, panicking around none stop.

" Lal-nee ! " Tsuna said happily, when he realised the women is behind her boss, smirking with amusement in her eyes.

" So have you finished running around the castle 50 times. " Lal said looking at Tsuna who is sweating a lot.

" ...a-ano... " Tsuna looks down, poking his hands, he didn't dare to tell Lal, he got lost at the first time and then, he went to sleep as well.

" I take it as a no, then. " Lal said as her eyes glint some sparks.

' ...I have a bad feeling and I'm not gonna enjoy this... ' Tsuna thinks sweatdrops.

" Okay, you're gonna go through a new training section, I made for the challenge with Colonello. " Lal said with a smirk as she grab one of Tsuna's hand out.

**Flashback,**

" Lal, wanna make a bet? " Colonello said grinning like an idiot he always did.

" what bet ? " Lal said, what is her student thinking now ?

" We'll see whose make the best, training course. " Colonello said as he put his hands behind his head.

" Oh, what do I get if I win ? " Lal said in amusement.

" Erm...you win you get to waste my money for the whole month. But if I win, you'll be my girlfriend ! " Colonello said looking at Lal pink face.

" Oh, you'll see ! " with that Lal walks off, leaving Colonello behind looking at her back.

" Same as always I see. " Colonello said and sighs as he walks the other direction.

**end of flashback.**

" Wait, women. He's training with us. " Xanxus said as he grab Tsuna's other hand. Xanxus, respect Lal, well, she is strong.

" No, he's training with me. " Lal said gripping harder and pulled Tsuna's hand to her side.

" no, he's with us. " Xanxus said gripping Tsuna's hand and pulled Tsuna towards him.

" NO WAY, he's my son ! I'm the one who's gonna train my Tuna-fish ! Not you two sadist freaks ! " Iemitsu said as he pulled his son at the legs.

" JUST LET ME EAT MY DAMN LUNCH or I'm not gonna train. " Tsuna yelled and smirked at the three. He's angry and annoyed, why does the rest of the Varia is eating food, while he here is hungry, he will train later, after his delicious lunch.

" hmph... " Tsuna huffs as he escaped out of the three's hands, he walks towards the table with sparkle eyes, and eats the food without caring the food is sticking at his face.

" Cute, Cute, Tsuna-kun ~ " Lussuria said, as he grabs a napkin and wipes his face.

" ushishishi, I will give bunny this. " Bel said as he puts some carrots on Tsuna's plate.

" Cawrot, don wanna... " Tsuna whined, he hated carrots. His mom always forced him to eat it, just to take some picture of him eating carrots while wearing a white bunny suit.

" Eat it, or pay up. " Mammon said, actually wanting to see the cute Tsuna-rabbit. This is how, the other three became stones, they were totally ignored.

Finally, after a delicious lunch,

" so who are you gonna train with, Tuna-fish ? " Iemitsu asked, hoping his Tuna-fish will pick him, instead of the two sadist.

" I'm picking ~ Lal-nee and Xanxus-nii ! " Tsuna said happily, avoiding eating carrots.

" WUUAHHH, WHY DOES MY TUNA-FISH CHOSE THOSE TWO SAIDST FREAK AND NOT ME ?! " Iemitsu wailed loudly, with tears coming down his cheek.

" Brat, let's go to the training room, we can plan things there, Xanxus. " Lal said as she take one of Tsuna's hand to the training room.

" Yup ~ " Tsuna walks out, with Xanxus and the Varia behind him. Iemitsu following behind, yelling ' why, Tuna-fish ? Why do you choose the sadist freak than me ? '.

Neve : that's all for now. Thank you for reading.

**Notice,**

**There is a bad news, I _maybe_ not able update for a while ( not gonna abandon it ), because of some stupid exams this year. Don't be angry, I said maybe, so this is just a notice, just in case, I couldn't update a few months...which I already did ?**


	9. A few years later

Neve: **Hello, everyone. Sorry for the very late update, I've decided to update since the stupid Exam is over and done! Gosh, those exam are always there to haunt you! Anyway, I do not own Khr, if I did I'll make sure that it would continue on! But before I start the chapter, I would like to *bows* Thank you all for still supporting this fanfic, thank you for favouriting this fanfic, thank you for the follows and finally thank you a lot for the reviews! I love the reviews so if you are able to, please comment your opinion as much as you want please! So now I shall stop and let's go on with the story~! Oh, I think skipping some years is good now, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Bold" - Author's note, or you could think of it as a Narrater. <strong>

_"Italics" - Memories,_

_"Italics&Underline" - Places,_

"Normal" - Talking,

'Normal' - Thinking,

**A few years has past, Tsuna have grow up, trained by both Varia and Lal Mirch and is currently 14 years old! He's been skilled in languages, studies in maths, science and other subject, hacking, and assassination after the years! Despite living in Italy far away from his mother, he still writes letters and send presents every day to her. Though, on this day...something drastic is gonna happen to change Tsuna's everyday life. The first thing that will change is, a new mission and go back to Japan.**

_In the Vongola Mansion,_

Tsuna walking towards his grandpa's office, wearing a white button-up shirt, black long pants and a black jacket with a Varia crest on it hanging loosely on his shoulders.

'I wonder what does grandpa need from me?' Tsuna thinks to himself as he walks arrives at the office. He knocks three times, after hearing a soft "Come in", he opens the door and enters.

"Good morning, grandpa. What do you need from me?" Tsuna ask politely and looks at Timoteo, who is smiling like nothing's wrong. 'Grandpa..' Tsuna thinks sadly looking at Nono.

What's wong with smiling as nothing's wrong? The main problem is, Timoteo's three son had just found dead a few months. Only Xanxus is still alive, and Timoteo doesn't approve of Xanxus being the next Vongola Decimo. After the cradle fair happened a few years when he was 10 years old. Xanxus was sealed frozen by Nono.

The Varia had planned to attack Timoteo ever since that day, Xanxus came back with a ripped pages book with a Vongola crest on it. Tsunayoshi was sent back to Namimori that day for a week, just to celebrate his mother's birthday.

* * *

><p><em><span>Namimori, Sawada household,<span>_

_Nana wipes the plates, as Tsuna helps her to place the plates. It was a pleasant dinner without Ieyasu, he had a training camp with his loyal friends. After placing the plates, Tsuna pushes his mother to the living room, stating this time he will be the one who makes tea. Nana then sits on the sofa, looking at the Tv show as she waits for Tsuna to give her a cup of tea._

_Tsuna gave Nana a cup of green tea as he sits beside her. Nana looks at Tsuna with a fond smile and pats his head._

_"Tsu-kun. You were given this life, because you are strong enough to live it through." Nana said with a smile, but Tsuna could see her brown eyes full of fear and sadness._

_"Hmm?" Tsuna pouts, confused by what his mother is telling him. Nana continued to pat his head, with her special smile. The smile that shows 'I know something you don't know, and I'm not gonna tell you any soon'. _

_"Tsu-kun, did you met anyone while training in Italy? I see you have a lot of bruises, and slight swollen cheeks. She must have given you some hard training?" Nana asked, and giggles at Tsuna's shocked face. _

_"W-hat! Kaa-san, you noticed?!" Tsuna said with shock, as Nana hums. Nana put her right hands of her face, thinking deeply before giving a reply. _

_"Yup! It was obvious, and was it Lal-chan who trained you?" Nana asked and saw Tsuna's horrid face._

_"L-Lal-chan? Kaa-san, you know Lal-nee?" Tsuna looks at his mother curiously, Nana smiles and nods. "Now, did you met anyone else?" Nana asked again, as Tsuna smiles back at his mother._

_"Yup! I met with the Varias! There's Xanxus, he's the boss of the Varias! He's very fierce and scary at first, but after a few hours being with him. He's actually very kind, and a softie! Then is Squalo-nii, Xanxus-nii's helper in paperwork, well actually Xanxus-nii just throws all the paperwork to him because Xanxus-nii is the boss who's too lazy to do the paperwork! I'm suspecting that he was the first friend that Xanxus made out of rival! A-" Tsuna answers Nana about his time with the Varia's cheerfully with laughs and smiles. Nana giggles from time for the funny facts._

_Time flies fast when you're happy, It had been hours after talking his memories in Italy with Nana. Tsuna yawns slightly, being tired after the long talk._

_"So, Tsu-kun." Nana asks and smiled at Tsuna's sleepy face. Tsuna replied with a sleepily hum, having a very contented moment where he hugged his mother at the waist, his head on her lap. _

_"Do you have anything you want to fight for?" Nana asked as she put her hand of Tsuna's face. Tsuna opens his eyes, and looks at his mother's kind brown eyes. "O-of course, it's to protect!" Tsuna mumbled sleepily, slowly as the time goes, Tsuna falls asleep after hearing Nana's soft humming._

_**In Tsuna's Dream,**_

_Tsuna was sitting on the grass, and enjoys the feeling of the soft breeze. He looks at the sky above him, with his mother and father sitting beside him. His friends all surrounding him, by his side not as anything but friends. This was such a wonderful happy moment, such a pleasant time...unfortunately things doesn't stay still. They don't always remain happy, they don't remain as you expected._

_The pictures cracks, like how the glass shatteres. Then all is turned black, Tsuna could see nothing but hears drips of water falling on the floor from where he's standing. 'Drip, drip, drop.' He more walks closer to where the sounds are, the more he could see. It wasn't water that was dripping, it was blood. Red blood that brings an unpleasant smell and sight to Tsuna's nose and eyes. Bodies were surrounding the area, the faces were black and all he sees were torn limbs, torn head, torn of the remained body. He felt scared and knee on the bloodied floor with a horrid face at the sight of two bodies. _

_It was him covered in blood, the white shirt he was wearing is dyed bright red...but that wasn't why he knee on the floor with a horrid face. The other body was crying out in pain, tears flowing down her used to be cheerful face. His mother died in his own hands, everything became more clear. He looks at his surrounding, every body there were was someone he knew, someone he was close to, his father, his grandpa, the maids, the butlers, the chefs, Lal, Varia and others he knew covered with red and all was because of him. Unknown to him, was a shady shadow of a girl that only shows his smirk of happiness. _

_"You don't deserve this! That was suppose to mine!" The girly voice said and giggles madly._

_"Mine! Mine! This is **your** happiness, death!" Wicked laughters surrounded the place. Menacing hatred, abandon, sadness, anger and every negative emotions bursted along the laughter as if they were sealed in a bottle until it bursted._

_"And now you will suffer _my_ **pain**!" The girly voice said as it echoes the place._

_Tsuna's eyes widen in fear, tears flows down uncontrollably, he tried to scream his frustration out but he couldn't seem to find his voice to scream out. Then two pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, a bright light shined on him and the surrounding. The dark red surrounding changed back to the green grass he was sitting on before. Both Luce and Giotto both look tired as they saw the brunette on the green grass, both are relief at the brunette's safety. Tsuna's face calmed as he continue drifted in his dream._

_"w-what was t-that!" Luce said looking at Giotto after catching her breath. This negative emotions didn't belong to Tsunayoshi-kun nor his mother, Nana! Question is who does it belong to then? Ieyasu went out camping on the other places, so who does it belongs to?_

_"She's back, **damn**. Sepira, your power seemed to be not good enough." Giotto said as he slammed his hand on the white wall. His hand bruised as the wall cracked a little._

_"What!? S-Grandmother, s-she! Her p-power is not enough?!" Luce gasped in shock, and gave an unbelievable face out. Her grandmother, Sepira held not enough power? Then who else can given even more power!?_

_Giotto looks at Luce for a while before staring at Tsuna's peaceful face for too long. Luce instantly understood Giotto's actions and yells in concern and fear, "No! You can't! It's suffering, you can't let this innocent child to be sinned and become the S-" _

_"Luce! It's not the time to say that! He was _born_ to have that **destiny**! He has the Vongola blood! You say innocent, then what about you child and grandchild in the future?! Are you letting them to suffer what you inherited from Sepira!" Giotto yelled back at Luce, Luce stare at Giotto stunned. Her grandmother's friend and apprentice **((who did you think taught Giotto how to use Flames when no one ever knew that flames existed except for the true earthlings?))** yelled at her, his words makes sense as guilt slowly growed in her._

_Aria, Luce's daughter lost her mother, Luce at 16 years old with only Gamma by her side. Her daughter suffering the Sky Arcobaleno title and the Ninth boss of Giglio Nero, no freedom to anything else she may wanted to become than a Mafia Don. Not just her freedoms was predicted as well as her life, she was too cursed to have a short life like her and her daughter in future._

_"...fine, but what about **her**? How are we going to deal with it for the meantime until this child can change the fortune, the destruction in the future and stop the destruction **she** will cause?" Luce questions, she accepts the fact Tsuna no longer can stay under the light forever. He will go into the dark world, and shine his light to save all of us that had fallen into the darkness._

_"We'll deal with **her** temporary. You must take care of Tsunayoshi, Luce." Giotto said as his guardians stood by him. Their flames shone brightly and colourfully like a rainbow. They had the aura saying they won't lose around them._

_"Yes, I will uncles and aunt." Luce said with a determined smile. Eventhough the age gape between Giotto and Luce are huge, she still address them as uncle and aunt since she was young. Giotto grins thinking, 'habits really are hard to get rid off huh.' And soon dissapeared with his guardians and a speacial addition of a blonde women._

_Her grandmother, Sepira was still barely alive since her soul lived in the sky orange pacifier and came out to Luce when she got it suddenly in her room. Sepira synchronised with the Vongola Ring calling out her apprentice to the young 10 years old Luce. They played, teached and comfort her as she grew, her parents were so busy to care for her. She grew up as a smart and observing lady who overthrow her parents who worked for money by selling children. She rebuilds Giglio Nero and it grew more powerful and better than the 7 generation above her._

_**Outside of Tsuna's dream,**_

_Nana felt uncomfortable as she felt negative emotions surrounding the house. She instantly got out of her bed and walks towards Tsuna's room. As she walks closer, she heard some giggles of a girl and immediately crashed into Tsuna's room. A pair of scissors in her hands as she creeps in the shadows of Tsuna's room. Nana's eyes widen in shock as she saw a faint young girl that seemed to be transparent and is floating beside Tsuna's bed, dark aura surrounds the girl as the girl mumbles._

_"Y-Yumeko!" Nana yelled loudly in shock, the girl turned and saw Nana. The girl seemed shocked as the dark aura dissapeared along with her in the next second. A group of unfamiliar 8 people came out from nowhere, at the state of half transparent. The most terrifying and shocking thing is how the leader of the group seemed suspiciously similar to Tsuna, but he had blonde hair and a pair of narrowed orange eyes._

_"W-Who? What, why?" Nana asked as she stared at the 6 men and a woman in front of her. They shook their heads as two charms left behind after their dissapearance in 7 flames of colours. One tangerine-orange, one scarlet red, one light blue, one lemon yellow, one forest green, one light violet, two indigo of different shades. The charms left had Nana and Tsuna's name on it as she kept for her and gave Tsuna his._

_After that incident, Tsuna had a fever so he delayed his plane to go back to Italy. That week was when the Varia decided to attack Timoteo._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>"So, grandpa. What do you want me to do?" Tsuna asked again, since Timoteo didn't replied him at the first question. Timoteo chuckles and said, "Ah, I want you Tsuna-kun, to tutor your brother to be the next Vongola boss. You're chosen to be the next CEDEF leader...unless," Nono stops and leaves his sentences here.<p>

"Unless, I'm to prove myself worthy and wants to take over Vongola. Am I right, grandpa?" Tsuna answered the unfinished answer. Timoteo nods his head silently, sadness written over his wrinkled face.

"So, I'm the only one who tut-" before Tsuna could finish, Timoteo put his right hand up as a sign for him to stop. "Tsuna-kun, you'll be tutoring your brother with an old friend of mine, Reborn to help you." Timoteo continue to say, as he gives Tsuna a brown luggage. Tsuna nods and accepts the luggage, he left after hearing Timoteo's last words. "Your mission is to protect, and help your brother. Unless, you would want to take his place."

Tsuna closes the door, and closes his eyes thinking about what Timoteo was saying. Did he want Tsuna to be the next boss? Or did he said that to make Tsuna know his position, where he stands? Tsuna sighs and opens the luggage, to find a few passports, credit cards, address, and paperworks of transfer students and owner of a house.

"It's Reborn-nii, huh?" Tsuna mutters softly, as he walks back to his room. He refrained from taking anything which had the crest of Varia as he packed. Tsuna changed and is wearing a white buttoned up shirt, blue sleeveless vest, long black pants, and a dark brown fedora on his head as he continue his way to the airport.

Sawada Iemitsu, woke up late for that day. He wants to find Tsuna to have a breakfast with him but found him gone to Namimori without even saying goodbye to him. Lal Mirch slapped him and smirked at her depressed boss. Serve him right for not ever visiting his wife and Tsuna leave him without saying goodbye but he did sent a message to her before he left the mansion.

_In Namimori, Japan,_

Dawn has arrived, calling out for a new day. As the day has come, the sky begins to change from dark blue to light purple tinted with pink and orange hues. A certain housewife, Nana is fully aware and awake. Instead of being tired, she seems to be hyper and is preparing a lot of food. It was like she was expected some guest, as she continue to hums her favourite song. She looks at the calender, on today's date is circled with a red marker.

A small baby wearing a black suit, with a fedora on his head is sitting inside an bus, travelling alone. His fedora has an orange strap in the middle, and a green chameleon by the sides. It's big yellow eyes, staring at whatever there is. The baby has spiky black hair and black eyes, with a slight smirk on his face. His name is Reborn, the greatest hitman and the strongest arcobaleno despite being the Sun arcobaleno.

The bus stops, and Rebron has walked out of the bus. Reborn hoops around the walls of houses, finally arriving at certain house. Arriving a little later is Tsuna, something in his pocket shined but slowly dimmed. Tsuna saw Reborn but instead of greeting the baby, he walks away towards the house that was given to him by Timoteo. He looks at the clean mansion that has only one caretaker, he smiles at the sky above him. 'Namimori, I'm back.' Tsuna thinks softly as he entered the mansion.

**Who is that girl whom Nana seemed to know? Why was she giving out such negative emotions and only to Tsuna? What will happen next? That is for me to know and for you to find out in the next chapter! Review more for the next chapter and once again thank you for your support and for reading this chapter!**


End file.
